1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a protective cover for protecting vehicles or structures from foreign objects, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a self-inflating protective cover for protecting vehicles or structures from hail.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Protective covers for protecting vehicles from weather, such as hail, are well known in the art. Many existing protective covers require inflation to form pneumatic cushions and therefore cannot be quickly installed should emergency conditions arise. Further, many existing covers are not sufficiently durable to resist and protect a vehicle or other structure from damaging foreign objects, such as hail. That is, these covers do not provide sufficient thickness or force-absorbing properties to resist and withstand the impact of damaging foreign objects, such as hail. Also, many existing covers are bulky and awkward making them inconvenient to store.
To this end, a protective cover is needed that is easily stored, self-inflating so as to be quickly installed during emergency situations and provides the requisite thickness necessary to resist the force of impacting foreign objects, such as hail.